


Y ramas donde las manzanas nacieron

by YumeUshka



Series: Ruega por Nosotros, Ícaro [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Aziraphale y Crowley se aman mucho, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Perdida de memoria, Procesamiento de Trauma, Reencarnación, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeUshka/pseuds/YumeUshka
Summary: AU. Series, historia final. El Apocalipsis se ha evitado. Después, Aziraphale y Crowley recogen las piezas y comienzan a unirlas nuevamente.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ruega por Nosotros, Ícaro [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852660
Kudos: 5





	Y ramas donde las manzanas nacieron

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Boughs Where Apples Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685623) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



Se quedaron en Tadfield por el resto del verano. Era sencillo, ahora que ninguno de los dos tenía que preocuparse por limitaciones humanas. La tienda de Crowley no perdería ganancias, y sus flores permanecerían frescas y listas para venderse. Aziraphale siempre se alegraba con cualquier excusa que le permitiera disuadir a la gente que quería comprar sus libros.

Bebieron _mucho_ vino. Crowley atrapó a Adam tratando de robar sus manzanas tres veces, y falló en atraparlo otras dos veces, incluso con la ayuda de milagros demoniacos, encontrando las cintas que Adam dejaba atadas en las ramas para marcar su victoria. Aziraphale anotaba los puntos en la pizarra de la cocina.

Un día, Aziraphale dejó caer una de sus tazas favoritas. Se quebró contra el piso embaldosado con un ruido tan fuerte que fue suficiente para que Crowley fuera corriendo desde la otra habitación, y Aziraphale se encontró llorando inesperadamente, mientras miraba los fragmentos de porcelana.

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó Crowley, inseguro, y Aziraphale automáticamente intentó decir _sí_ , y descubrió que estaba temblando y enmudecido ante un abrumador y ridículo dolor al ver la taza quebrada. “Oh, ángel…”

Crowley se agachó rápidamente, extendiendo la mano hacia el desorden, y las piezas volvieron a juntarse mientras su mano se acercaba, con la taza enmendándose perfectamente justo a tiempo para que la tomara por el asa y la dejara con cuidado sobre la encimera. Luego tomó a Aziraphale en sus brazos y lo abrazó, mientras él lloraba y se sentía como un idiota y no podía parar.

(Había roto demasiadas cosas, a través de los años, que no podían ser reparadas. Oh, si Crowley no estaba cerca, podía arreglarlas con una milagro rápido, pero cualquier cosa que Crowley viera rota tenía que permanecer rota, o levantaría demasiada sospecha. Aziraphale no era especialmente torpe pero nunca había tenido que ser particularmente cuidadoso, ya que siempre había podido reparar cualquier cosa que dañara. Y, de alguna forma, siempre eran las cosas que más amaba las que lograba destruir).

Crowley acariciaba su espalda y murmuraba palabras de consuelo, y Aziraphale no podía dejar de llorar, dándose cuenta, finalmente, que era porque estaba esperando que esto también se rompiera, que las grietas se mostraran, que se produjera una separación, entre el Crowley que lo abrazaba y lo besaba como si fueran una pareja humana, y el Crowley que había mantenido una distancia cuidadosa entre ellos por miles de años.

 _No me hagas escoger_ , pensó en su desesperación, presionando su rostro contra la camisa de Crowley, _Oh, no me hagas escoger, entre tenerlo de vuelta y perderlo._

“La taza no es una metáfora de lo que sea que estés creyendo que es, ¿sabes?”, dijo Crowley, demasiado bueno para leer a Aziraphale después de todo este tiempo, (once años, seis mil años). “Sólo es una taza, y está como nueva ahora.”

Besó la mejilla de Aziraphale, besó la sal de sus lágrimas.

“Te amo”, dijo Crowley, de la forma que seguía diciéndolo, una y otra vez, como si lo hubiera hecho durante once años, como nunca lo había hecho antes en todos esos milenios.

Aziraphale quería creerle. Le _creía_. Y aún así, no podía creer que duraría. Temía que fueran los ecos finales de una vida de fantasía, que, tarde o temprano, Crowley volvería a ser quien siempre había sido, y se alejaría, y Aziraphale tendría que agarrar todo lo que ha aprendido sobre su propio corazón en los últimos tres siglos y medio, y guardarlo en alguna caja polvorienta, para nunca abrirla de nuevo.

“Está bien”, dijo Crowley, dedos gentiles ahora en el cabello de Aziraphale. “Estoy aquí.”

Aziraphale asintió en su hombro, y se tragó su miedo nuevamente, y se permitió, sólo por ahora, creer en la certeza que había en la voz de Crowley.

* * *

Las cosas volvían a Crowley en los momentos más extraños. Fue a comprarle rosas a Aziraphale, (le había llevado rosas a Aziraphale durante años y no había sentido nada más que alegría), y terminó llorando en la florería del pueblo. Regresó a casa de alguna forma, encontró a Aziraphale leyendo en el estudio, y se arrojó a sus brazos para permanecer allí durante mucho tiempo.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó finalmente, cuando pudo hablar, cuando los dedos de Aziraphale en su cabello y los besos en su frente habían calmado el recuerdo de la angustia. “Esa vez, esa primera vez en Londres, cuando te fuiste. Fue— debe haber sido culpa del Cielo, ahora lo sé, pero por favor, dime la verdad, finalmente.”

Aziraphale se estremeció y cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dedos fuertemente en la parte trasera de la camisa de Crowley, pero respondió, su voz baja y desdichada, sus palabras vacilantes como un barco condenado en un arrecife traicionero. Cuando terminó, todo lo que pudieron hacer fue aferrarse el uno al otro, ambos reviviendo esa espantosa separación, ambos sabiendo cómo había terminado esa vida.

“Guardé tus cartas”, murmuró Aziraphale. “Las he leído tantas veces.”

Crowley se rio con voz ronca.

“Leí las tuyas hasta que me las aprendí de memoria”, respondió. Respiró hondo y dejo salir el aire. “No es de extrañarse que te mantuvieras alejado.”

Aziraphale emitió un sonido quebrado, negó con su cabeza.

“No debí hacerlo”, dijo. “Debí venir a ti. Debí venir a ti todas las veces, debí tratar de—“

Crowley apartó con besos su auto-recriminación, y limpió con sus dedos las lágrimas en sus mejillas húmedas. Había momentos en los que Aziraphale se veía como su yo normal, se veía aliviado y encantado de que el futuro se extendiera frente a ellos, pero se mostraba frágil y angustiado más a menudo, y miraba a Crowley como si esperara que Crowley lo alejara. Como si cada vez que Crowley recordaba algo de sus vidas anteriores, sería otro peso en un conjunto de escamas invisibles que algún día los separaría.

“Lo entiendo”, dijo Crowley. “De verdad. Lo entiendo, ángel. Y volviste, esta vez. Volviste. Eso— eso significó _tanto_ —“

Recordó cuando una vez, hace once años, Aziraphale lo había sostenido así, lo había besado hasta tranquilizarlo, había repetido las cosas que Crowley necesitaba escuchar una y otra vez, hasta que empezó a creerlas finalmente. No estaba seguro de cuánto tardaría en hacer lo mismo por Aziraphale, pero si le tomaba el resto de la eternidad, encontraría la manera de hacerle entender.

* * *

Tenían un piano vertical en la habitación trasera de la cabaña, una complacencia por la que Crowley había protestado en ese momento, pero que Aziraphale había insistido en tener y nunca se había arrepentido. Encontró a Crowley sentado en el taburete, mirando al instrumento como si lo hubiera ofendido personalmente. Aziraphale hizo un ruido inquisitivo; Crowley hizo una mueca, y una oleada de terror sin forma se apoderó del pecho de Aziraphale.

“Uno pensaría”, dijo Crowley, “que tener dos conjuntos de recuerdos aprendiendo a tocar sería una _ventaja_ , pero sigo confundiéndolos.”

Aziraphale dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Por un momento pensó… se preguntaba si ese talento era alguna faceta de la humanidad temporal de Crowley, si lo abandonaría ahora que había regresado a su verdadero yo. El prospecto de nunca volver a escucharlo tocar había sido, por un instante, casi insoportable.

“¿Son muy diferentes?”

“Seh, ahora enseñan las escalas de manera diferente, y algunas de las notas musicales han cambiado, y juro que recuerdo uno de los fragmentos de Mozart pero no puedo _encontrarlo_ por ninguna parte…”

“¿Cómo va?”

Crowley le hizo una seña para que se acercara. El taburete no era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, o al menos no lo era, hasta que Aziraphale intentó sentarse y descubrió que se había vuelto bastante más grande de lo que recordaba. Aún era bastante estrecho, por lo que tuvieron que sentarse pegados el uno al otro, lo cual le divertía y le enternecía al mismo tiempo.

Crowley empezó a tocar una melodía, añadiendo su mano izquierda al tiempo que su confianza aumentaba, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por la concentración. Aziraphale miró sus dedos, fascinado como siempre por lo rápidos y hábiles que eran, por como danzaban sobre las teclas.

“Salieri”, dijo sin pensar, mientras la composición agitaba su memoria. “Es Salieri, no Mozart.” Se rio en voz baja. “Sin duda se está revolcando en su tumba ahora mismo, querido.”

“Ambos sabemos que la mayor parte de esa rivalidad era sólo un chisme”, respondió Crowley con una sonrisa ladeada, dejando que sus manos cayeran sobre su regazo.

“Sí, pero aún así no apreciaría la confusión, especialmente dado lo mucho más famoso que se ha vuelto Mozart.”

Crowley se veía pensativo de repente.

“¿Lo conociste? ¿Antes de que nos conociéramos en Viena? Nunca lo mencionaste, pero—“

“No, no lo conocí. Estaba… pasé mucho tiempo sin tener demasiado contacto con la civilización, para ser honesto.” Aziraphale pensó en las brillantes aguas azules del mar Egeo y en las islas en las que se había escondido. “Todo era muy nuevo para mí, cuando te encontré allí.”

La sombra familiar del viejo dolor cayó sobre él, comenzando a arrastrar sus pensamientos a lugares oscuros, a todas las cosas que debió haber hecho y a todas las cosas que nunca debió haber permitido.

El brazo de Crowley se deslizó alrededor de su cintura; la barbilla de Crowley se recargó en su hombro.

“¿Qué te toco?” preguntó, cálido aliento en la mejilla de Aziraphale. “No puedo garantizar que no me equivocaré, pero lo intentaré.”

Aziraphale cerró sus ojos e intentó _creer_ nuevamente.

“Esa que…” Se sonrojó. “Esa que solía pensar que tú habías escrito.”

Crowley se rio, y luego hizo uno de esos sonidos que Aziraphale había llegado a reconocer como un momento de epifanía, de recuerdos colisionando y creando algo nuevo.

“Dios— digo— oh, como sea, no creo que a Ella le importe.” Crowley hizo una mueca y volvió a reír, desesperadamente afectuoso y exasperado. “Finalmente entiendo cómo llegaste a 2013 sin siquiera haber escuchado a Elton John. Siempre has estado cincuenta años atrás de la cultura popular, desde que la inventaron en Sumeria.”

“La he alcanzado un poco”, protestó Aziraphale.

“Sí, porque te obligué.” Crowley se revolvió afectuosamente en su cuello, luego se alejó de mala gana para poder colocar sus manos en las teclas. “Y aún sigues confundiendo a Queen y Prince.”

Empezó la melodía, recuperó su confianza, y se adentró en los primeros compases.

“¿También quieres que cante?” preguntó suavemente, mirando hacia Aziraphale.

Tenía una voz lo suficientemente buena y podía mantenerse afinado mientras tuviera acompañamiento, pero cantar nunca había sido la parte divertida para él. Sólo lo había hecho en ocasiones especiales, como cuando se sentó a tocar esto para Aziraphale por primera vez, y Aziraphale había creído genuinamente que era _su_ canción por varios años.

“Sí”, dijo, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Crowley, y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Una de las consecuencias extrañas pero extrañamente maravillosas de los recuerdos superpuestos de Crowley, era que ahora recordaba ver a Aziraphale por primera vez, no en una sola ocasión, sino una y otra vez.

Por supuesto, recordaba verlo en el muro del Edén, un ángel preocupado mirando a los humanos caminar penosamente por del desierto, recordaba cómo si había sentido atraído incluso por su calor, por la forma en que se veía, como si estuviera _preguntándose_ cosas. Recordaba haber pensado, _no podría doler, ¿cierto? ¿El intentar hablar con él? No parece del tipo que golpea…_

Recordaba haberlo visto en el mercado siciliano, el hombre inglés que se detuvo como si estuviera conteniendo el aliento, que sólo exhaló cuando Crowley sonrió y lo saludó. Recordaba haber pensado que quería que esos ojos azules se arrugaran en una sonrisa, quería escucharlo reír.”

(Si se esforzaba, podía recordar la primera vez verdadera, la que Aziraphale lo había hecho olvidar, recordaba que incluso en ese momento de confusión y alarma, le había impresionado cómo lo había mirado el extraño, tan cariñoso y lleno de familiaridad).

(También tuvo que esforzarse para encontrar los detalles de Copenhague, para desenterrar los recuerdos que Aziraphale había escondido con delicadeza y misericordia. Recordaba al hombre que había entrado en su tienda y lo había mirado como si se conocieran de siempre, recordaba la manera en que su corazón se había detenido y había encontrado un nuevo ritmo).

Recordaba verlo en ese salón humoso, revoloteando al fondo de la habitación, los ojos fijos en Crowley. Recordaba tocar más alto para atraer su atención, añadiendo manerismos extra a su interpretación, elegir sus piezas cuidadosamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Aziraphale volvería otra vez. Recordaba armarse de valor y abrirse paso entre los asistentes, una profunda sensación de _rectificación_ invadiéndolo mientras se deslizaba al lado de Aziraphale. Recordaba su decepción cuando Aziraphale huyó; su deleite cuando regresó.

Recordaba destellos de él, momentos que apenas registró en su momento. La sensación de ser observado a través de las varas de oro, aunque cuando levantó la mirada, sólo captó un destello de un cabello increíblemente blanco que se desvanecía entre las filas de soldados. Un día, en su villa del Algarve, había ido a apagar la lámpara y sintió la necesidad urgente, sólo por un instante, de salir corriendo, de abrir la puerta delantera de par en par y gritar, de decir _espera, no te vayas_ al aire vacío.

(Recordaba los últimos segundos de una muerte agonizante, cuando unas manos gentiles habían aliviado su dolor, y había visto alas brillantes sobre él, y había conocido la paz a pesar de su terror. Prefería no pensar en ese recuerdo con tanta frecuencia como lo hacía con los demás).

Recordaba haber llamado a la puerta de una librería que había escapado milagrosamente de los estragos del Blitz, con los brazos llenos de tulipanes y la cabeza llena de esquemas y planes, y luego vió ese rostro, sus ojos agrandándose en sorprendido reconocimiento, sintiendo que su corazón saltaba como si fuera una cosa electrizada, sintiendo cada parte de su ser gritar _tú, eres tú, eres tú otra vez._

Recordaba a Aziraphale entrando a su tienda y decir, _ahí estás…_

Podía reconocerlo ahora, la forma en que cada vida había añadido peso a la siguiente, la forma en que cada vez que veía a Aziraphale, sentía ecos del pasado. Como había sentido esa leve agitación en Sicilia, un reconocimiento más profundo en Copenhague, un _anhelo_ absoluto en Viena. Como cuando Aziraphale había venido esta vez, en Londres, su _mundo_ entero se había inclinado y cambiado de dirección, tomando a Aziraphale como su nuevo norte sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Nadie debería pasar por esto, dar vueltas y vueltas a través de vidas humanas como un tren en vías interminables, con las sombras de cada vida extendiéndose largamente a la siguiente. Lo que Azrael había hecho, en opinión de Crowley, era un insulto al cosmos mucho más grande que cualquier cosa que él mismo hubiera intentado.

Pero entonces, podía admitir que estaba sesgado.

* * *

Aziraphale no estaba seguro de qué lo provocó, pero un día Crowley lo arrastró a la habitación, lo hizo sentarse al borde de la cama, e insistió en que sacara sus alas. Luego se dispuso a peinarlas con el mismo estándar que peinaba las suyas, (en lo que había invertido algunas horas varios días después del Apocalipsis), mientras Aziraphale se quedaba sentado y trataba de no hacer demasiados ruidos embarazosos.

Ninguno de los dos, estrictamente hablando, _necesitaban_ hacer esto a mano, como tampoco _necesitaban_ ir a la barbería o bañarse o comprar ropa, pero, al igual que muchas otras cosas en sus largas vidas en la Tierra, habían adquirido hábitos. El de Aziraphale consistía en mantener inconscientemente sus alas en un estado de funcionamiento básico y no preocuparse demasiado por su apariencia; el de Crowley consistía en sentarse con varios espejos y una variedad de implementos ligeramente alarmante, y hacerlo todo a mano hasta que estuviera satisfecho con el resultado. Tuvo que improvisar esta vez, ya que su colección de cepillos y peines y rascadores de espalda de mango largo se había perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Afortunadamente, la innovación humana había alcanzado nuevas alturas mientras tanto, y Crowley parecía bastante feliz con los resultados.

No utilizó ninguna herramienta con Aziraphale, prefiriendo simplemente pasar sus dedos a través de sus alas y peinar las delgadas barbas hasta que cada pluma individual estuviera lisa y ordenada en su lugar. Se sentía maravilloso, reconfortante y tierno y desesperadamente íntimo. Habían mostrado sus alas estando en compañía del otro muchas veces, durante milenios, disfrutando la oportunidad de estar en sus formas verdaderas fuera de la vista de los humanos, pero a Aziraphale nunca se le habría ocurrido hacer algo como esto, y Crowley nunca antes lo había sugerido.

Pero claro, Crowley nunca había sugerido siquiera besarlo antes, nunca había intentado tomar su mano o sostenerlo en sus brazos o—

El pavor tembloroso volvió a surgir en Aziraphale, la expectación enfermiza en su estómago, y escuchó a Crowley murmurar suavemente mientras sus hombros se tensaron.

“Perdón”, susurró, tratando de regresar a la relajación suelta en la que había estado introduciéndose.

“Está bien. ¿Quieres que me detenga?”

“No”, dijo Aziraphale demasiado rápido, demasiado desesperado. Cerró sus ojos y tragó. “Yo sólo… ¿Por qué querías hacer esto?”

“Lo había pensado antes”, admitió Crowley, extra gentil mientras acariciaba algunas de las plumas más largas, jalándolas un poco de una manera que se sentía increíble. “Cuando me di cuanta que nunca ibas a hacerlo tú mismo. Desde, no sé. Desde que dejamos de tenerlas fuera todo el tiempo, y tú dejaste de ponerles atención a las tuyas. Me daban ganas de agarrar un cepillo cada vez que las veía.”

“Nunca lo ofreciste.”

“Bueno, no”, dijo Crowley, en un tono que era divertido y un poco triste al mismo tiempo. “A veces era difícil conseguir que estuvieras en la misma habitación que yo, no iba a asustarte con ideas locas sobre _tocarte._ ”

Aziraphale se volteó de repente y sin quererlo; Crowley gritó y se agachó para evitar ser golpeado en la cara con un ala recién peinada.

“Lo siento—“

“No te preocupes.” Crowley tomó sus manos, acariciando suavemente sus palmas con sus dedos. “Mira, pensé que… esto era algo que nunca habíamos hecho. Pensé que podría ser… agradable. Hacer algo que no fuera…”

Se interrumpió, pero Aziraphale entendió. Algo que nunca habían hecho antes o después, como ellos mismos o como sus sombras humanas; algo sin las capas de significado y recuerdos y arrepentimiento.

“Es agradable”, dijo Aziraphale, y Crowley sonrió, aún acariciando sus manos como había acariciado sus alas, y repentinamente algo se cuarteó y algo parecido a valentía o desesperación mandó a Aziraphale directo a los brazos de Crowley, su voz como el murmullo del agua cayendo desde una represa que se derrumba. “Cuando me besaste en Sicilia— cuando me besaste en Viena— pensé que lo hacías porque no eras realmente tú, porque no sabías quiénes éramos—“

“Ángel”, susurró Crowley, abrazándolo fuertemente. “No. Fue porque no tenía ninguna razón para tener miedo. No sabía que estábamos en lados opuestos. ¿No me escuchaste, aquella noche que el mundo no se acabó? Me habría casado contigo en Roma y te habría besado mucho antes. Quizá en el muro, cuando estabas tan preocupado por tu espada, sólo para ver si eso te animaba—“

Aziraphale emitió un sonido de sorpresa contra su hombro, y Crowley se rio y lo abrazó más fuerte.

“Sólo medio en broma”, murmuró.

“Te escuché”, respondió Aziraphale débilmente. “De verdad. Es sólo que…”

“Lo sé”, los dedos de Crowley encontraron su ala de nuevo. Aziraphale se estremeció bajo el suave y cuidadoso toque. “Esta bien. Tenemos tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Seguiré diciéndotelo.”

* * *

Adam los visitaba seguido, incluso cuando no estaba realizando redadas para robar frutas. Estaba notablemente relajado acerca de todo lo que había pasado, excepto que, algunas veces, Crowley tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo inspeccionado, que Adam estaba verificando su progreso.

“Sabes”, dijo Crowley un día, mientras estaban jugando a la pelota con Perro, “he visto perros infernales. Nunca había visto uno como este.”

“A Perro le gusta ser Perro”, dijo Adam, era difícil afirmar si se trataba de la simplicidad de un niño o la sabiduría de un filósofo. “Y a mí me gusta ser yo.”

“Hmmm.” Crowley sacó la pelota con un milagro desde detrás del arbusto donde se había desvanecido, e inmediatamente recibió la atención absorta de Perro. “A mí también me gusta ser yo. Gracias. Por lo que hiciste.”

Adam se encogió de hombros, tan tímido ante los elogios como cualquier preadolescente.

“Gracias por las estrellas”, dijo.

* * *

La primera vez que Crowley volvió a tener la pesadilla, despertó a Aziraphale al levantarse de un salto y gritar de horror. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y completamente amarillos, sin una pizca de blanco, y por un momento no reconoció su entorno.

Aziraphale le siguió fuera del nido de mantas, tranquilizándolo hasta que su respiración jadeante se calmó y su temblor disminuyó.

“Es esa primera muerte”, dijo Crowley finalmente, con un escalofrío. “La primera, en la Gran Plaga. Mierda. No me extraña que no pudiera leer esa parte en el _Decamerón._ ”

Aziraphale se estremeció en compasivo horror, incluso cuando sintió una oleada de alivio terrible y egoísta. Desde que Crowley había tratado de describirle la pesadilla por primera vez, había temido tanto que fuera el recuerdo de sucumbir a la influenza, abandonado en Londres y sin saber nunca por qué lo habían traicionado.

“Lo siento”, murmuró Aziraphale, tanto por su alivio culposo como por su propia ineficacia. Apartó el cabello húmedo del rostro de Crowley y limpió con un milagro el sudor que había empapado su pijama. “Ya no— puedo detenerlos—“

“Espera, ¿eso estuviste haciendo? ¿Todo este tiempo?”

Aziraphale asintió. Crowley emitió un sonido complicado y arrastró a Aziraphale de vuelta a las mantas para que pudiera envolverse alrededor de él, de una manera claramente serpenteante.

“Gracias”, murmuró en el cuello de Aziraphale. “Te lo agradezco. Era mucho peor cuando no sabía qué era.”

Tenía una manera de hacer esto, de poner sus brazos y piernas de una forma que no debía ser cómoda pero lo _era_ , y eso hacía sentir a Aziraphale rodeado y circundado como si estuviera envuelto en las alas de Crowley.

“Quizá ahora se desvanezca”, continuó Crowley con vago optimismo. “O podría, no sé, reprimirlo o algo así.”

“¿Eso es sano?”

“Pregúntame de nuevo en cien años.”

* * *

En ocasiones, los recuerdos que regresaban a Crowley eran los que había tenido durante años, a los que le había dado una nueva profundidad repentina a medida que su mente los reencaminaba lentamente hacia una red de recuerdos mucho más grande. Como cuando, triunfalmente, logró conseguir la primera manzana lo suficientemente madura (pequeña, pero gloriosamente roja), antes de que Adam pudiera robarla, y luego se detuvo a medio camino, y empezó a reír.

Aziraphale había aprendido a reconocer cuando su alegría era desencadenada por algún recuerdo emergente. Se limitó a levantar sus cejas y esperar.

“Te ofrecí una _manzana_ ”, logró decir Crowley finalmente. “Oh, ángel, tu _cara._ ”

Aziraphale sonrió, y si todavía vacilaba al respecto, el recuerdo al menos era cálido y divertido, en lugar de amargo.

“Casi te beso en ese momento”, dijo Aziraphale. “Desearía haberlo hecho.”

Crowley le lanzó una mirada evaluadora a la manzana, luego la mordió. Dulce, no tan dulce como sería la cosecha próxima, pero lo suficientemente dulce. Se la ofreció a Aziraphale.

“¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?”

Aziraphale se sonrojó, y se sonrojó muchísimo, para el profundo deleite de Crowley. Tomó la manzana, sin apartar la mirada ni por un segundo mientras la mordía justo donde los dientes de Crowley se habían marcado. Crowley se encontró tragando mucho más fuerte de lo que había anticipado, sintiendo sus rodillas un poco débiles.

Y luego Aziraphale insistió en comerse el resto de la manzana, y Crowley ni siquiera se atrevió a protestar, porque ahí estaba, la chispa de _picardía_ que había estado tanto tiempo ausente en los ojos de Aziraphale, ese toque de terquedad, ese deseo bien escondido de provocar.

 _Ahí estás,_ pensó, sonriendo mientras Aziraphale finalmente se dignó a besarlo, saboreando las manzanas y el más leve rastro de autosatisfacción.

* * *

“Ángel”, dijo Crowley, demasiado gentil y cuidadoso, y Aziraphale se quedó quieto a media preparación del té. “Hay algo que debes saber.”

Aziraphale se estremeció, pero dijo, “¿Sí?”

Escuchó a Crowley levantarse de la mesa de la cocina y acercarse a él. Brazos cálidos lo rodearon por la cintura desde atrás.

“Cuando morí en Sicilia”, dijo Crowley, y Aziraphale cerró sus ojos para luchar contra el dolor de ello. “Fue rápido, ángel. Ya había terminado antes de que supiera que estaba pasando. No tuve tiempo de asustarme.”

Aziraphale respiró temblorosamente, apoyándose en el abrazo de Crowley, dejándose ser sostenido.

“Copenhague”, continuó Crowley. “Sí, tuve sueños, tuve estos fragmentos de memoria. Pero tuve una buena vida. Aprendí los nombres de las estrellas. Y, cuando morí, fue tranquilo. Fue pacífico. Pensaba en observar a Venus por primera vez a través del telescopio. Pensaba en las constelaciones. Tenía esta creencia de que me uniría a ellas. No tuve miedo, esa vez.”

Aziraphale asintió, apenas respirando.

“Londres, oh, no puedo fingir que no fue horrible. Pestilencia en persona vino por mí, ¿sabes? Guardó rencor todo ese tiempo… Me preocupaba la librería. Esperaba que todo siguiera allí cuando regresaras. Nunca dude que regresarías, incluso si ya no estaba ahí para recibirte.”

Las lágrimas fluían por las mejillas de Aziraphale y ni siquiera trató de detenerlas. Crowley besó la parte posterior de su cuello. Aziraphale podía saber lo difícil que esto era para él por las pausas que hacía, por la forma en que respiraba, pero siguió adelante, determinado.

“Aliviaste mi dolor, en Ypres. Aliviaste mi dolor, esa segunda vez en Londres, y _oh_ , ángel, no sabes cuánto había vivido con ese dolor, lo que se sentía ser libre de eso durante los últimos meses, como fue partir suavemente y pensar en ti en mis momentos finales.”

“Crowley—“

“Hiciste que fuera mejor”, susurró Crowley en su cabello. “Hiciste que fuera más fácil. Gracias.”

* * *

Una tarde se desató la tormenta y llovió durante horas (que seguramente nada tenía que ver con Crowley diciéndole a Adam que los días de verano perfectos eran muy buenos, pero que las prohibiciones de pipas eran una consecuencia no deseada). Se encaramaron en el sofá y hablaron durante horas de las cosas que Crowley se había perdido en los últimos siglos, comparando sus recuerdos humanos con los angelicales de Aziraphale, yendo y viniendo a través de la historia sin considerar la continuidad. Crowley escuchó la manera en que Aziraphale vacilaba algunas veces, tratando de enmarcar las cosas que decía de una manera menos reveladora, tratando de ocultar su conocimiento de primera mano, antes de recordar que ya no tenía que hacerlo.

Al final dejó de hablar, y Crowley podía afirmar que estaba pensando en algo, así que sorbió su té y disfrutó la sensación de su brazo alrededor de Aziraphale, su calidez, y el saber que podrían hacer esto nuevamente mañana, y pasado mañana, y al día siguiente…

“¿Cómo… cómo era?” preguntó Aziraphale de repente. “Me refiero a ser humano. Realmente humano.”

Crowley lo pensó por un momento antes de responder. Aziraphale dejó que se tomara su tiempo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Crowley mientras esperaba.

“No es tan diferente como podrías pensar”, dijo Crowley finalmente. “No realmente, no en el fondo. Hay muchas… preguntas que son las mismas. Algunas de las respuestas son diferentes. Es… más difícil, supongo, con todas las cosas que hay que hacer día con día sólo para sobrevivir. Y al principio es _raro_ , déjame decirte.”

“¿Te refieres a la infancia?”

“Seh.” Crowley le hizo una mueca a su taza. Era más fácil hablar de eso ahora, al menos, ahora que podía ver a sus padres humanos (de esta vida y de las anteriores), a través de un lente más objetivo. “Aunque creo que eso… fue en parte mi culpa.”

“¿A qué te refieres?”

Crowley suspiró.

“Creo que siempre supieron que no pertenecía”, dijo en voz baja. “Tuve hermanos, en Copenhague. Solían decirme que era un cambiante 1. Siempre era así. Lo que Azrael hizo, creo que… me forzaba a entrar en sus vidas. A veces ni siquiera habían querido tener hijos. Otras veces simplemente no era lo que ellos esperaban. Algunos eran más amables al respecto que otros.”

“Oh, mi amor.” Aziraphale se volteó a verlo, abrazándolo más cerca. “Estoy seguro de que no fue tu culpa. Tengo entendido que… bueno, lamentablemente es bastante común entre los humanos.”

“Menos mal que no fue así para Adam”, murmuró Crowley, hundiendo su rostro brevemente en el cabello de Aziraphale. “A veces, yo— pienso en lo cerca que estuvo todo, en como todo se pudo ir al infierno—“

“Yo también”, murmuró Aziraphale. “A veces pienso en lo que habría pasado si— si hubiéramos llegado un poco tarde, o si Adam no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que te habían hecho—“

Crowley se estremeció. Llevó sus tazas a la mesa más cercana con un milagro para poder envolver a Aziraphale en sus brazos apropiadamente.

“¿Alguna vez te has preguntado”, dijo después de un rato, “si todo era… parte del plan? ¿Todo esto?”

“Me lo pregunto”, admitió Aziraphale. “Seguía encontrándote. Y había flores. Una y otra vez…”

Se sentaron en silencio por un rato, sintiendo consuelo en su cercanía.

“Necesito saber”, dijo Crowley de repente. “¿Inventaste toda esa tontería del lenguaje de las flores?”

“¿Yo? ¿Por qué piensas eso?”

“Parece algo que tú harías. Hacer que todos se pongan a descifrar acertijos cada vez que quieran darle un ramo a alguien.”

“No es _cierto_ ”, respondió Aziraphale indignado. “No tuve nada que ver en eso. Pero pensé que era bastante lindo.”

“No fuiste tú quien tuvo que pensar demasiado en cada arreglo de bodas que le podían los últimos once años.”

Aziraphale se echó a reír, luego volvió a ponerse serio.

“¿Vas a conservar la tienda?”

“Yo…” Crowley inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo. “No lo sé. Me gustaba, pero era mucho trabajo. Supongo que ahora puedo hacer un poco de trampa. O hacer otra cosa.”

Miró hacia la ventana. El rosal trepador que había estado cuidando durante años finalmente había cubierto la pared del jardín completamente y había florecido dulcemente durante todo el verano. Los frambuesos que había plantado para Aziraphale estaban dando un última ronda de frutos antes de que llegara el otoño. Había margaritas y tréboles en el césped, pero a Crowley siempre le había gustado su suave blancura, sin entender el deseo por césped uniforme y plano. Había estado pensando en instalar un invernadero en la esquina y probar algo más exótico.

“Me gusta más la jardinería”, dijo. “Las flores cortadas mueren. Aquí, todo vuelve, año tras año.”

“Es un hermoso jardín”, respondió Aziraphale. Y luego, en voz baja, casi tímidamente, de modo le tomo un momento registrar el impacto de las palabras. “El mejor que he visto.”

* * *

Aziraphale no supo cuándo sucedió, cuándo realmente empezó a creer, pero sabía que _había_ pasado la noche que Crowley, de la nada, dijo, “Deberíamos volver a Roma. Hacerlo adecuadamente esta vez.”

Aziraphale hizo una mueca, recordando su última visita.

“Me pregunto si tal vez ya haya pasado su tiempo, queridísimo.”

“Nah.” Crowley se levantó para volver a llenar la copa de Aziraphale. “Hay muchas cosas nuevas que ver. Muchas viejas de las que hablar. Podríamos comer ostras. Brindar por el viejo Petronio.”

Aziraphale sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero, por primera vez en… no supo cuánto tiempo… en lugar de resignación y tristeza cansada, sintió una punzada de desafío, de irritación, una oleada rebelde de _no, basta, ya he llorado lo suficiente por varias vidas._

“Podría ser agradable”, dijo, parpadeando una vez, con fuerza, disipando las lágrimas no derramadas. “Quizá podríamos… ir a uno de esos tours donde enseñan cómo se hace el vino, o algo así.”

Crowley resopló divertido.

“Cualquier excusa para embriagarse antes del almuerzo”, dijo alegremente, “suena bien para mí.”

Sus ojos eran tan hermosos en la tenue luz, casi ocres, suaves con un afecto abierto que nunca se había atrevido a mostrar antes. Crowley aún no reanudaba su hábito de usar lentes de sol, había dicho despreocupadamente que se sentía demasiado extraño después de tanto tiempo. Verlo así, ahora, como Aziraphale lo había visto tantas otras veces a lo largo de la historia (iluminado por una llama que parpadeaba débilmente, inclinándose para servir una bebida), pero con todo ese amor en cada línea de su sonrisa, con toda esa promesa silenciosa en la forma en que dejaba que sus dedos se demoraran en los de Aziraphale al momento de regresarle la copa.

Él _creyó_ , y fue como romperse, y fue como estar completo finalmente.

* * *

Crowley manejó de vuelta a Londres el día en que el verano menguaba y Adam y los otros se quejaban de tener que volver a la escuela pronto. Aziraphale quería revisar algunas cosas en la librería, y Crowley sintió la necesidad de ir a su apartamento, de verlo desde su nueva perspectiva del mundo. Dejó a Aziraphale revisando algo en su escritorio, y fue escaleras arriba.

 _Sabía_ que no había existido ese espacio cuando Aziraphale compró el edificio, estaba seguro de que esa puerta alguna vez condujo a un armario o algo igualmente mundano. Subió las escaleras alfombradas con cautela, casi temiendo que se desvanecieran bajo sus pies, pero, a pesar de que podía sentir los viejos ecos de trabajo milagroso en las paredes, habían existido durante el tiempo suficiente como para que no estuvieran en peligro de desaparecer.

Crowley se quedó de pie en la sala de estar y miro a su alrededor, y pensó en el día en que Aziraphale lo había invitado allí, completamente nervioso y atento, y Crowley nunca había entendido por qué, se había preguntado por qué nunca antes habían subido allí a pasar la tarde. Ahora sabía que era porque este lugar no había existido hasta ese día.

Recorrió con la mirada todos los muebles familiares, las chucherías a las que Aziraphale no pudo resistirse, las impresiones artísticas que Crowley había conseguido en un estallido de entusiasmo por la decoración hace algunos años, los libros que siempre se encontraban dispersados aquí y allá durante un tiempo, antes de que fueran reubicados en la planta baja, la televisión de pantalla plana que Crowley había convencido a Aziraphale de instalar, a pesar de su inclinación natural hacia algo mucho más pequeño (y posiblemente en blanco y negro). Y por primera vez, vio cuánto de ese lugar estaba hecho para él, cuánta devoción había vertido Aziraphale al crearlo, desde esa ventana que captaba el sol de la tarde justo para tomar una siesta, hasta aquel sofá que era de la medida exacta para que Crowley pudiera estirarse en él.

Y finalmente comprendió por qué tantas cosas parecían tener un sutil motivo de serpiente, y eso lo hizo reír y limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos al mismo tiempo, y bajó corriendo las escaleras para ir con Aziraphale, incapaz de estar lejos de él por un segundo más.

Lo encontró parado en la habitación secreta, mirándolo todo con una expresión perdida.

“Supongo que esto ya no es realmente necesario”, dijo Aziraphale, mientras Crowley se acercaba suavemente y se acomodaba contra su espalda, con la barbilla recargada en su hombro. “No tengo nada que esconderte.”

Había un peso en las palabras, de algo más que libros y flores y cajas con viejas cartas. Crowley contuvo el aliento, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Aziraphale.

“Podemos encontrar otros lugares para guardarlo todo”, respondió. “Con el tiempo. No tiene que ser ahora mismo.”

Aziraphale asintió, pero había algo construyéndose en él, Crowley podía sentirlo, una tensión y una determinación.

“¿Qué pensaste la primera vez que entraste aquí?” preguntó.

“Pensé—“, Crowley vaciló, pero respondió con sinceridad. “Pensé en Barbazul. En las flores— como todas esas esposas muertas.”

Aziraphale asintió.

“Es como una tumba”, dijo. “No es un lugar para los vivos.”

Chasqueó los dedos y, ante los ojos de Crowley, las flores se marchitaron, luego se secaron, luego se convirtieron en polvo. Todas excepto al ramo que había hecho hace once años, y Aziraphale lo levantó cuidadosamente.

"Pero voy a conservar este”, dijo en voz baja. “Pusiste mucho amor en él.”

Crowley emitió un sonido contra su hombro que ni siquiera pudo clasificar en su propia mente. Abrazó a Aziraphale con fuerza, respirándolo, prometiéndole en silencio que por cada una de las flores que habían sido destruidas, le llevaría a Aziraphale diez más.

“Vamos a cenar”, dijo. “Quiero llevarte a un lugar realmente bueno.”

Aziraphale sonrió. El ramo desapareció de sus manos; Crowley supo instintivamente que los estaría esperando en la cabaña.

“¿El Savoy?”, sugirió Aziraphale. “¿Claridge’s?”

“El Ritz”, respondió Crowley con repentina certeza. “Apuesto a que se acaba de desocupar una mesa. Milagrosamente.”

Aziraphale rio, y se volteó en sus brazos, y lo besó.

“No sé cómo me las arreglé sin ti”, susurró en los labios de Crowley mientras se separaban.

“Nunca más tendrás que hacerlo”, prometió Crowley, y lo tomó de la mano, y lo alejó del pasado.

* * *

_Edain salió de la colina de Midhir, y se acostó_

_Junto al joven Aengus en su torre de cristal,_

_Donde el tiempo es ahogado en vientos cargados de olor_

_Y lunas Druidas, y murmullos de ramas,_

_Y ramas adormecidas, y ramas donde las manzanas nacieron_

_De ópalo y rubí y pálido crisólito_

_Despierta fuegos que no duermen; y tejió siete cuerdas,_

_Dulce con toda la música, fuera de su largo cabello,_

_Porque sus manos se habían vuelto salvajes por el amor._

_Cuando la esposa de Midhir la transformó en una mosca,_

_Él hizo un arpa con madera de manzano Druida_

_Para que ella, entre sus vientos, supiera que él lloró;_

_Y desde esa hora no ha vigilado a nadie_

_Sino a los amantes fieles._

—El arpa de Aengus (The Harp of Aengus), William Butler Yeats.

* * *

**Notas de traducción**

1 _Changeling._ Un niño que se cree que ha sido sustituido en secreto por las hadas por el verdadero hijo de los padres en la infancia.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso es todo. Me alegra mucho poder haber contribuido, aunque sea un poco, a que esta maravillosa historia sea leída por más personas. Personalmente, amo demasiado esta historia, y el traducirla me ha dado de oportunidad de captar cada pequeño detalle y gesto en ella, lo que sólo me hizo amarla aún más. Reí, lloré (mucho), y estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo <3  
> PD. Voy a reeditarla poco a poco, reemplazando las comillas por guión largo y algunas otras cositas de estilo de las que me di cuenta después, para que sea más agradable a la lectura para nosotras personas de habla hispana. Hasta entonces~


End file.
